


Shantae and Rottytops monstergirls sex advanture

by Drarnegas



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Futanari, Lots of Cum, Monster Girls, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Titjob, Transformation, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: A/N inspired by 2 videos that I saw on newground by ZedrinBot with the videos of the same nameThis will be the futa version, might do the lesbian version if people want it. Had plan to but this one was taking longer then what I though it would.Rotty finds away on how to get Shantae to go out with her, involving her genie lamp.
Kudos: 6





	Shantae and Rottytops monstergirls sex advanture

Shantae were in her lighthouse home, getting ready to go and sleep, it had been a quite day for the most part with no threat today, only Rotty following her around and asking if they should go on a date or hang out. Which Shantae had decline in a nice way. As she was about to go to bed, she heard knocking on her door, wondering who it could be at this time of night. Shantae went to see who it was, once she open the door she was surprise to see that it was Rotty.

“Hey Shantae look what I found.” Rotty said with more exitment in her voice then normally, which Shantae did not think she could.

“What is it now Rotty I was abou,,,” Shantae cut herself of as she saw what the zombie girl was holding in her hands, her genie lamp.” Where did you get that?”

“Dose´t matter what is important is that I have an idea on how you can go out with me.”

“What the,,,” Shantae said before remembering earlier today.

What Rotty was referring to was how Shantae had told Rotty earlier today, the reason Shantae had decline going out with Rotty was in Shantae´s own word that they could not date since Shantae was not a monster girl like Rotty. Seems like Rotty did´t get the memo.

“Watch´s this.” Rotty said as she started to rub the lamp and mumble out her wish, their was a burst of smoke and light covering the two girls. Once it clear Rotty was on the ground couching as the air clear. Once it was gone she could see that Shantae had been turn into her harpy form kneeling before her.

“Wow.” Was all Rotty said before she felt something odd in her tight shorts, looking down she could see a bulge in it and once she removed them she could see that she had been given a 10 inch long erect cock and balls the size of a lime fruit. Looking back up at Shantae in her harpy form, Rotty could see that she was dashing her way over to her and her eyes slightly pink. The wish that Rotty had made was a command to fuck for Shantae.

Shantae quickly got on top of Rotty and use her talon to removed the zombie girl´s top letting those C close to D cups out and then Shantae however her pussy above Rotty´s newly grown cock and push herself down on it and started to fuck herself. Both Rotty and Shantae started to moan as Shantae move up and slamming herself down, hard onto Rotty´s cock. Making both their breast bounce up and down from the impact. Shantae had moved one of her feather arms over her face covering it up besides the eyes as if she was ashamed or nervous doing this. Rotty meanwhile was in heaven, feeling Shantae´s tight pussy wrap around her newly grown cock felt amazing. She could feel how her cockhead was bashing against Shantae´s womb entrance trying to get in, she could also see it bulging out the genie´s stomach a little. Shantae kept on going in her modest pace before slowly starting to speed up and take Rotty´s cock deeper. Soon their moaning grew louder and louder, until Shantae slam herself down onto Rotty´s cock taking it all, she came as she felt that cockhead break through her cervix and enter her womb. That was to much for Rotty as well as she came soon as well, flooding Shantae´s inside with her cum. The zombie girl had cum before but it had never felt this good.

Once Rotty´s orgasm was over, Shantae got off her cock and the haze that was over her eyes were slowly fading for a bit. Enough for her mind to return some what normal, or at least so that she was aware on what had just happen.

“OhmygoshRottyI´msorryIdon´tknowwhatcameoverme-

“Shantae are you alright?” Rotty ask

For some reason Shantae blush from this and hid her face behind her wings.” Y-yeah fine,,,

“Well that was fun,,,, but lets get things back to normal.”

“W-Wait” Shantae mumble, “C-could we continue maybe” 

Hearing that made Rotty´s eyes lit up bit as ideas started to appeared in her head. She grab the lamp and rub it again and another flash appeared as Rotty´s wish was granted again. Once the flash went away and both Rotty and Shantae could see that the genie had turn into her mermaid form. However their was something else that was different then Shantae´s appearance.

“Why are my tits so much bigger.” Shantae said as she touch and lifted her tits who were now DD cups.

Rotty just shrug her arms.” Thought it might be fun, now come on.” Rotty said as she sat down and Shantae moved over and got in between Rotty´s legs and wrap her larger tits around Rotty´s cock and started to give the zombie girl a titjob. Rotty moan as she felt those soft tits wrap around her cock, the wetness from Shantae´s mermaid body along with the pussy juice that was still on Rotty´s cock´s made it easier for Shantae to move her tits up and down. Her tongue were hanging out and were getting hit by the tip of Rotty´s cock and feeling it against her sensitive cockhead made Rotty moan more and small amounts of precum were leaking out of it.

“Ahah oohh fuck Shantae this feels so good.” Rotty moan out.

Shantae responded with moving her face closer to Rotty´s cock and then she took the head and the first 3 inches of her cock into her mouth and started to bob up and down. Rotty moan more and threw her head backwards as she just enjoy Shantae´s mouth and tongue around her cock, while the rest of her cock was wrap around by Shantae´s tits. Shantae went faster and faster until Rotty was about to cum again, she pull her mouth away and use the last second to rub her tits against Rotty´s cock until she came all over Shantae´s face and tits. Covering the genie´s face and tits in a nice layer of her cum.

Shantae pull herself of Rotty´s cock, sighing of satisfy. “That was good.” She said with a smile.

“Yeah” Rotty said getting up, “But we are not done yet.” Rotty said as she grab and lifted the lamp again and rub it once more. Another flash appeared and once it disappeared. Shantae´s body was longer, still scaly but no longer mermaid form, instead it was that of a Naga. “Huh I did not even know that she had this form.” Shantae said a bit confuse as she look over her new form.

“Hey it work.” Rotty said but before she could say anything else she feel to the ground, feeling a snake tail wrapping around her body and arms together. Rotty could see Shantae getting closer to her. “Fine one more.” Shantae said with a smirk.” I got some ideas.” She continue while Rotty return a nervously smile.

Once again Shantae wrap her tits around Rotty´s cock, however she did not move them just keeping them at the base of Rotty´s cock´s and then she move her mouth over Rotty´s cock and deepthroat it all and use her thinner longer tongue to wrap around it all as she bob up and down. As Shantae move up and down with her mouth on Rotty´s cock, she increase the grip and amount of her body that was wrap around Rotty´s body. This made Rotty´s tits bounce around whenever Shantae strengthen her grip and then ease of a little. Rotty was still just moaning as she felt Shantae´s wet warm mouth were sucking her cock. Eventually Shantae pull herself off Rotty´s cock but kept her tongue wrap around the cock and then she move the tongue up and down while she grab her tits and move them up and down as well. Giving Rotty a titjob along with Shantae´s tongue were moving, coating both her tits and Rotty´s cock. Shantae speed up more and more until she could feel Rotty´s cock were throbbing hard, before she just came Shantae took the head inside her mouth and swallow all of the cum that was pumping out of it.

As Rotty´s orgasm slow down, Shantae slowly unwrap Rotty. The genie were feeling fairly satisfied with herself. “Alright that was fun, but we should get back to normal now,,,”

Before Shantae could finish her sentence, their was another flash of light. As it faded away, Shantae´s form had now change into her spider form. With her now 8 legs and larger body she was standing taller over Rotty.

“Again.” Shantae said exclaimed.

Come on, this is fun! Let´s keep going.” Rotty said happy as she was bouncing up and down. Suddenly she felt the lamp getting yanked out of her hand. Looking at Shantae Rotty could see the lamp dangling off a thread of spider silk, that was hanging from one of Shantae´s hand´s. The genie walk towards Rotty and corner her. Shantae smirk as she pointed one of her pointy arachnid legs on Rotty´s chest. “Fine, we can keep going.” She taunted. Rotty did not like with how Shantae were saying it like that and a few beads of sweat was running down her face, she tried to give a small smile but she could´t really bring one up. Meanwhile their was one last flash coming from the lamp as Shantae made a wish of her own.

Once the light was gone, Rotty´s body, mouth, arms and legs were tie up in Shantae´s spider silk and one thread was wrap around Shantae´s hand as the two of them were in a large spider webs. Rotty was hanging upside down and she could see that her cock was gone and she had her pussy once more, she could also see that her tits were bigger now at least DD or E cup size and a bit more saggy. However looking up at Shantae she could see that the genie now had the cock, only it was much much bigger then the one that she had. Easily reaching the 20 inches and thick as soda can. Shantae smile as she look down on Rotty and the she move her hand that were holding the string so that Rotty was moving as well. Now Rotty ass and pussy was line up against Shantae´s cock as the zombie girl was hanging from a few strings that was attach to the net. Shantae grab Rotty´s ass/hips with her one free hand and then pull Rotty towards her so that her cock enter the zombie girl´s pussy and started to fuck her.

Rotty´s eyes went wide as she felt Shantae´s cock enter her pussy and stretch her out and break into the zombie girl´s womb, fucking the walls and pushing it out a little. Muffle moaning could be heard coming from Rotty as she was for all that it was worth liking it, even if it was a bit painful from the sheer size of Shantae´s cock. Meanwhile the genie were moaning as well as she was feeling the enjoyment that Rotty had felt when she had a cock. Shantae went harder and deeper as she watch Rotty´s tits bounce and slap against each other. Shantae pull the string and lifted Rotty´s body upwards a little. From this angle Shantae could fuck Rotty in a much deeper form and fuck her in a faster pace. She did´t even need to thrust back into the zombie girl, all she needed to do was pulling the sting to move Rotty up and down. 

“Hehe your were right Rotty this feels so good.” Shantae giggle as she was enjoying this maybe a bit to much. Shantae just kept on pulling the string faster and faster until she grab Rotty´s hips once more and pull her down to the base of her cock, bulging out Rotty´s stomach and came deep into the zombie girl´s womb and flooded it with so much cum that it was dripping out of Rotty´s pussy and dripping down onto the ground. Shantae sigh in happiness as she was done cumming. Meanwhile Rotty´s eyes had rolled around her skull as what little of her brain that was still intact had melted a bit and were slowly going back to its more normal state.

Shantae move both of them down to the ground and then she return both of them to normal.” So did you learn not to touch my lamp?”

“Hehehe” Rotty was beaming with light as she giggle and smile. She got up on her legs again and pulled her clothes back on.” That was fun, let´s do this again sometime.”

Shantae just sigh and shook her head, still she could not help herself that she had enjoy this.” What I am going to do with you, but to be fair this was fun.” Shantae said to which Rotty just jump up with joy. The two of them went their separate way, with Rotty going back home and Shantae to her lighthouse home, but before they walk away they agreed to keep this and any future sex mishaps a secret between just the two of them.


End file.
